Weather Time Blues
by TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: To say Tsukishima had issues with his wings was an understatement. Especially during bad weather. For now all that mattered to Hinata was helping Tsukishima through his weather time blues as best as he could.
To say Tsukishima had issues with his wings was an understatement. For him the large appendages were just a nuisance, no matter what others said. They were a pain in regular day to day life and an extremely annoying pain when it came to volleyball and the numerous harnesses he'd gone through to keep his wings flat against his back at all times during sporting events, still not being able to find one that worked and was comfortable. But they were the absolute worst when it came to any form of bad weather. Now this was a common problem for many with a larger wing span. Whenever bad weather hit their joints and muscles would ache and a tightness would settle. For some it was an uncomfortable but bearable period that would go away once the skies turned blue again. For Tsukishima it meant unbearable pain before and after the change in weather. His wings and back would tighten and ache and cramp several days before the first drops of precipitation would fall and those feelings would only increase tenfold once a steady patter of rain fell. Often the pain would leave him bedridden, his fingers clawing at his back and the juncture between skin and feathers, trying to tear the aches out. Trying to ease his suffering that painkillers could only dull so much. He sometimes felt that ripping his wings off would be the best solution. To say Tsukishima had issues with his wings was an understatement.

Hinata hadn't seen his boyfriend at school all day. Or the day before. Or since the worst storm of the season has hit to be precise. By now his worry was getting out of control.  
"Why don't you just call him?" Kageyama asked as he stretched, his harness settling into place over inky black wings.  
"Don't you think I've already tried that? He isn't answer his phone." To prove his point Hinata scrolled through the numerous messages he'd sent over the past days, with no reply from the blond.  
"Well then why don't you just go visit him?"  
"I don't know if he wants to see me. He was really off the last time we spoke. More grouchy and snarky than usual." If he was honest Hinata was a little afraid he'd done something to annoy or offend Tsukishima and made him hate him. And he didn't feel ready to face Tsukishima if that was the case.  
"Hinata, you do know what's it like for those with larger wings when the weather's like this right?" Sugawara asked, the boy just a little too concerned for his two underclassmen. Confused the younger male shook his head.  
"They ache or something? It's not really an issue I'd be aware of and Tsukishima's never brought it up." His own wings fluttered slightly.  
"Maybe you should go after practise to check up on him then. You should take some painkillers with you, he'll thank you later." And with that the discussion of was dismissed.

For some reason the red head was nervous as he stood in front of the Tsukishima household, painkillers in hand and Tsukishima's homework in his bag, safe from the heavy pitter patter of rain. He was even more nervous when Akiteru opened the door, not expecting him to be home.  
"Hinata, hey. Wasn't expecting you to come by today, what brings you over?" Puzzled Hinata pulled out his phone to check his messages, making sure that his message to the younger Tsukishima about coming over had sent. It definitely has so why was Akiteru confused at his appearance?  
"Uh, I came to see Tsukish-I mean Kei. Is he ok? He hasn't been in school the past couple of days." He left out the part about his worry.  
"Hinata you have seen the weather right?"  
"Yeah, it's kinda hard to miss it." A nervous laugh bubbled in his throat.  
"That should be an indicator that he isn't ok right now. Has Kei not talked about this with you?" Hinata shook his head. The elder's once confused gaze softened as he moved to allow Hinata into the hallway, shutting out the bad weather behind him and taking his belongings besides the painkillers.  
"Is this to do with aches caused by the weather?" Hinata asked, thinking back to Sugawara's question earlier in the day. Nodding Akiteru explained the problems his brother faced during poor weather, at how sensitive his wings were to the changes then you'd normally expect for someone with wings his size.  
"They're like the growing pains you experience when you're younger and they're settling in, only they normally last as long as the bad weather's around. Kei, not so much." The shorter male couldn't stop his wince, remembering all too well the nights of pain that felt never ending when he was younger. Now he understood the problem a little better and why he was told to bring painkillers. "He's up in his room, go help him out ok?" With that Hinata took his leave up the stairs and stood in front of Tsukishima's door, hesitant to knock before lightly rapping his knuckles against the wood. Taking a deep breath he entered.

The first thing that caught his eyes were the stray flaxen gold feathers littering the floor next to abandoned glasses, some still clutched in slender fingers hanging limply off the bed. The next this was the tear stained cheeks and sheen of sweat covering Tsukishima's skin, harsh pants and whimpers of pain passing his lips. His other hand scraped at his back desperately, trying to find some comfort. Hinata didn't know what to do, what he could do. He felt like running, felt his breath hitch in his throat, but when golden brown eyes glazed with tears met his own he realised he couldn't run. Not now. Not when Kei needed him. So instead he walked forward, bending down to pick up the discarded glasses and placed them on the bedside table along with the painkillers. He carefully plucked the loose feathers from the other's fingers, placing them on the floor not really knowing what to do with them and not wanting to bin what he thought were beautiful. Whispering sweet words of love he gently helped the other move, making room on the bed for the smaller male, grasping the hand buried deep in feathers as he shuffled on, threading their fingers together. Oh so gently he brought the hand to his lips, kissing it before moving to the blond's face, peppering it butterfly kisses before caressing away stray tears.  
"Shouyo, what are you doing here?"  
"You think I wouldn't get worried when you don't show up for school several days in a row and don't answer your phone? You mister owe me an explanation. And your breath sticks of puke."  
"That would be because I, believe it or not, have thrown up and that's what happens when you throw up. Amazing I know."  
"Kei, you can't spell sass without ass and you're being one. Now shut up and try and relax." Tsukishima couldn't stop the smile pulling at the corners of his lips, nor the soft chuckle deep in his throat. Or the sudden flare up in his wings and back. Hissing he buried his face in the space between Hinata's neck and shoulder and tried to focus on everything _Hinata_ and not the agony sitting deep in his wings. Still unsure of himself Hinata started to hum, wrapping his arms around the other and carding his fingers through long smooth feathers that he loved. He thought back to growing pains and how his mother would massage his aching wings for him whilst singing lullabies. Maybe that would work now for Kei. Thinking it was better than doing nothing his moved his hand to the base of the wings and started applying pressure, lightly digging at the tense knots of muscle around the joints, soothing away the aches as best as he could. He kept up his humming, trying to remember the old lullabies from his past as well as songs he knew the blond enjoyed. Slowly but surely Tsukishima started to relax, whines and whimpers becoming subtle hums of contentment, his breaths evening out. The large feathered limbs started to stretch out helping to chase away aches and loosen the tightening he could never claw at.  
"If you continue I'm going to fall asleep."  
"Then sleep. You look like you need some. Do you want some painkillers first?" Shaking his head Tsukishima loosely wrapped his arms around Hinata, snuggling closer into his warmth and weaving his fingers through fluffy dirty orange feathers.  
"No, just want you to stay," fell from the taller male's lips in a sleepy whisper as he fell asleep. Hinata could stop the giddy smile or light flush as he felt a hand press delicately into his back, the middle and ring finger folded down, the rest pointing up. _I love you_.

He was hurt that Kei never brought this up before on his own. He'd have thought a serious issue such as this would have been at least mentioned sometime before now. But he was more concerned for Tsukishima at that moment than his wounded pride. Besides, they could talk about this later as much as they liked. For now all that mattered to the male was helping Tsukishima through his weather time blues as best as he could.

* * *

Hey, remember that second part I mentioned that was meant to go with Wing Envy? It's finally done. I still feel like something's missing from it I'm not too sure what. Maybe I should have put more into Tsukki's pain but nothing seemed to fit in right with the rest of the story. Also the title doesn't exactly fit but I'm not great with titles. I also still don't know if I'm gonna do more this au at all


End file.
